


Reply for Jack

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sweet, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Ianto's reply to Jack's Letter for Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reply for Jack

 

Reply for Jack

 

Jack,

 

I'll give you roses,

And all those things,

That make you happy,

That make you sing.

 

I'll give you everything,

Your heart desires.

I'll give you all my love.

My hearts on fire.

 

I'll give you necklaces,

And rings of gold.

I'll give you all my love

As we grow old.

 

I'll give you oranges!

And peaches and pears!

I'll give you violins

And teddy bears.

 

I'll give you all those things

That make you smile.

I'll give you songs to sing.

We'll walk for miles.

 

When we go at last

To the stars above,

We will go together,

Sharing all of our love.

 

Forever Cariad,

 

Your Ianto.


End file.
